Precinct 1:Baby Blues
by OnciePunzie
Summary: The further adventures of Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps, and their friends in Zootopia!
1. Chapter 1

Nick Wilde stared at his reflection in the restroom mirror. He wasn't about to it admit to anyone but he was a nervous. First day on the force, first fox on the force. Wow! _I wonder if this is how Judy felt her first day._ No, she was a go-getter. He knew that the comments of the other officers got to her, even though she hid it, but even then, it was the 'having something to prove' that kept her going full force, and still staying peppy.

He on the other hand, wasn't as worried about proving himself to others; he'd already done that with the Night-Howlers case…

No. He, Nick Wilde, needed to prove to _himself_ , that he could be a good cop.

He gulped. Images of the Jr. Ranger Scouts coming to mind all over again. The cold metal of the muzzle around his mouth, the panic he felt while the other boys towered over him, the hot angry tears that ran down his face as he berated himself for showing his fear to them.

The sound of a toilet flushing snapped him out of his memories. He quickly collected himself and flashed a smooth cool grin to Officer Clawhauser, who came up and started washing his paws.

"You know, Clawhauser… you might want to wipe the multi-colored donut sprinkles from your face before leaving."

Officer Clawhauser glanced at himself in the mirror and laughed! "Oooh! Yeah, I forgot about that, my mom bought me a super huge jumbo donut today for my birthday!"

"Aw, so it's your birthday today, huh?" Nick raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well. Happy Birthday, Clawhauser."

"Thanks! Oh! How was your first day on force?" Clawhauser asked, while using a paper towel to wipe the sticky sprinkles from his face.

Nick smirked and a low chuckled rumbled forth. "Almost being beat in a race by a sloth, about stung my pride, but we caught him." He winked.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the text on the screen.

 _Hey! Are you coming?_

He smiled and texted back. _Sure thing. Give me a sec and I'll meet you by the door._

Nick turned back to Clawhauser and gave him a two fingered salute. "Well, gotta go, Clawhauser. See ya when I clock in tomorrow."

Clawhauser paused in mid scrub and looked up at Nick. "Oh! Yeah, See ya Nick!" He gave a quick wave then went back to trying to remove the sticky sprinkles.

Nick smirked then walked out the restroom door. He casually walked to the precincts' revolving doors, and saw Judy waiting for him. Her back was to him, and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

He stopped where he was and stared for a few seconds. The edges of his face quirked up in a genuine smile.

 _Judy Hopps_. The most tenacious bunny he'd ever met. At first appearance she might come across as a wide–eyed, starry-eyed dreamer, overflowing with naïve optimism. On second appearance you'd realize she had a brain on those little shoulders, and a fighting passion that could bowl you over in a heartbeat… and on a third… On third, you'd realize she had a heart of gold, and cared, _really_ cared about the people she met, about her fellow officers, and her job. All of that passion, optimism, love, and compassion were just a few of the things that comprised and made Judy, Judy.

Nick stood, arms crossed, watching her. She'd saved him…saved his life. Not just in an actual sense but in something much deeper. She pushed for him, fought for him, even though most people pushed him away. She believed that he could be something, _would_ be something, more than the stereotyped predator, something more than a sly shady fox…and that…that meant more to him than she'd ever know.

"Ugh! Nick. Where are you?" Judy said aloud. Her foot tapping picking up to a rapid speed.

He smirked, shook his head and grinned down at the floor. Then he proceeded towards her.

She turned and saw him then. "Nick! What took you so long? We're going to be late!"

"Listen Darlin', You're gonna have to grasp the concept of 'good things come to those who wait.'" He glanced down at her foot. "and wait _patiently."_

She looked down at her foot, and then shot and annoyed look back at him. Her ear twitched and she let out an even sigh. "Come on. Let's go." She walked forward and pushed on the revolving door.

Nick let out a low chuckled and followed close behind. "Okay, but this time. I drive."

* * *

Finnick sat on the small couch he had in the back of his van, watching a sports game on the TV. He flicked channels briefly and was just about to turn it back to the game when there was a pounding on his door. His gaze flicked to the door. Another repeat of quick pounding came.

He hopped to his feet and grabbed the wooden baseball bat he kept nearby. He gripped the bat tight in his right paw and opened the door with this left.

"Who is it!" He yelled out, braced for a fight. He paused and glanced around, no one was there.

"Oooo"

Finnick glanced down, his eyes widened in shock. There right under the back of the van was a basket with a blanket overflowing out, and wrapped inside the blanket was a baby fennec fox.

Finnick's jaw opened slightly in disbelief and his eyes glanced around the alley in slight panic. _Who_ in their right mind would leave a baby _here_ with him!

The baby cooed again, and looked up at him with huge brown eyes. Finnick worked his jaw, then hopped down next to the baby, grumbling to himself, as he proceeded to look for any clue as to where the kid came from.

He found it. His paw caught one of the folds of the blanket and that's when he saw it. A small white note pinned to the blanket. He unpinned it and glanced at it. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar but the thought was thrown from his mind as he felt a tiny hand grab hold of his arm.

The kid was trying to reach for the baseball bat.

"You into sports kid?" He glanced down then arched an eyebrow and went back to the note. "Well, it'll be awhile befo…" He gripped the note hard and stared at what was written.

 _Finny! I'm in trouble. REALLY, bad trouble. I can't go into the details, but I'm scared. I don't know what they'll do with me, but I wasn't going to let them get my boy! Finny, please, I beg of you, take care of him while I'm gone. Hopefully, I can straighten out this mess and come back for him. His name is Cal. Please, Finny, please, keep my boy safe. He's all I have left. I'm sure you've heard what happened to Ken. I'm sorry for all this, Finny. Tell Call I love him. Tell him Mommy loves him. Thank you, Finny!_

 _From your loving sister, Margie_

Finnick's hand dropped to his side, and he sat back on his heels. _Margie…in trouble…_

He glanced back down at the note, then his gaze wandered back to Cal, who was now attempting to gnaw on his blanket.

Finnick blinked. The he slowly stood, grabbed the basket and gently placed it in the back of his van.

"All right, Cal…looks like you'll be bunkin' with me for a while." He hopped into the back of his van and glanced out the door one last time…searching for any sign of Margie. Then he slammed the door shut.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Well... what do you think? I went to see the movie two days ago, LOOOOVEED IT, and I started writing yesterday. Should I continue? Yae or nae? Please review and tell me what you think, and if you'd like more! :)_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Love,_

 _~OnciePunzie~_

 _P.S. Don't worry, I'm still working on Escaping Wonderland. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Judy had rushed from the precinct to be on time for dinner at the diner with Finnick…and all the rushing was for nothing. The sat in a round corner booth in the back of the diner facing the door. They'd been waiting there for almost twenty minutes.

Judy glanced at Nick, as he swirled his straw in his soda. "Where do you think he is?"

Nick kept swirling his straw, the same bored expression on his face. "He's never late." He stated, and sat up straight, eyes flashing. "Something must have happened to him. I've worked with the guy goin' on eight years, and never once have I known him to be late." Nick's gaze flicked to the door, and he dug into his pocket for his wallet.

Judy glanced from Nick to the door and realization hit her. Nick was _worried._ She blinked at the thought. It was unlike Nick not to be flashing out quick wit comments, and to be so somber.

Her ears lay back, and she cocked her head to look at him. "Maybe…he got held up in traffic…" she tried.

Nick sighed and glanced her way, raising his eyebrows. He saw through her statement immediately, and she knew it. He opened his mouth to speak when the bell above the door jingled, and a familiar pink stroller came rolling through. It was headed straight for them and came to a stop at the end of the table. Finnick's head popped out from behind the stroller and he gave them a quick nod.

"Hey kids, what's cookin'?" He said in a deep voice that was still slightly shocking coming from such a small animal.

He hopped up onto the booth, pulled the stroller a little closer then sat down.

Nick and Judy's heads turned from Finnick, to the stroller, and back to Finnick in stunned silence.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a kid before?" He asked looking between Nick and Judy, watching them from behind his reflective sunglasses.

They stared at the stroller then back at Finnick.

"Uh. Who is this?" Nick asked, pointing his thumb towards the stroller.

"This is Calvin, my nephew, he droppin' in on my place for awhile."

"You're van…?" Judy asked.

"And what's the matter with my van, fluffy bunny?"

Nick blinked, then burst into raucous laughter. He banged his fist down on the table, looked Finnick in the eye, and was overcome with another bout of laughter. " _You_ , taking care of a kid? Ooooh, that's a good one Finnick." He looked at the baby in the stroller and burst out laughing again. "Ha Ha! Looks like all your training in diapers is about to pay off!"

Finnick pulled down his glasses and gave Nick a withering look.

Nick's chuckles died down and he cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, right…so…how long are you um…babysitting?"

Judy had slid past Nick during his bout of laughter and was now playing with the baby's paws.

"He's sooo adorable!" She grinned down at the wide-eyed baby fox and made a face at him. The baby blinked then loudly started sucking his pacifier.

Judy grinned and wrinkled her nose at the baby then came back to the conversation.

Finnick was staring at her, his gaze flicked back to Nick. "I know we came here to celebrate the kick off of your first day as a cop…but" he paused, took he glasses all the way off, and stared Nick right in the eyes. "I need your help."

Nick blinked and slowly grinned, propping his arms on the table. "Oh, come now Fin, you know I don't do the old jobs anymore."

Finnick's hard gaze shifted over to Judy, then back to Nick. "That's not what I meant." Finnick took a deep breath, and something in countenance changed, he let out a tired sigh. "I need a favor…I need to you look into something for me. I wouldn't ask, but as it stands with the kid here…" Finnick's gaze flicked over to Cal, and stayed there. "I can't look into it myself…"

Nick's smile faded and he frowned. "What's up, Fin?"

Finnick grimaced then pulled out two pieces of paper. One seemed to be a carefully folded note, and the other an old newspaper clipping. He slid them across the table. Nick and Judy both leaned in for a closer look.

"This note was attached to Cal's blanket when I found him outside my van this afternoon."

Judy's eyes went from studying the note to meeting Finnick's gaze. "Wait! _Found_ him? I thought you said he was staying with you?"

"He is…but unexpectedly. My sister seems to have run into some kinda trouble and left him with me. I haven't spoken to my sister in almost three years…that's how I know somethin's off. She wouldn't come to me unless something was really wrong." He looked to Nick. "And I need you to find out what it is." He shot a look to Judy. "Both of you."

Nick looked up from reading the note and met Finnick's gaze. He handed the note to Judy and she scanned it over quickly.

"You want us to find out what happened to your sister?" Nick asked.

Finnick nodded. "You're a cop now, Nick, and you an' bunny here, both solved the missing persons' case in less than 48 hours. I need you to find her. I gotta bad feelin' about the trouble she's in."

Judy's gaze went from Finnick, to Nick, and down to the note in her paws. She turned her head and watched baby Cal, staring at her, sucking on his pacifier. She frowned in thought. "We'll do it."

Nick and Finnick both turned to face her. She met Finnick's gaze. "We'll find her," She turned to Nick. "Won't we, Nick."

Nick scanned her face briefly then a smile quirked the corner of his face up, and he turned and faced Finnick. "We sure will." He winked at Finnick. "Tell us what you can about her, what does she look like, where does she work?"

Finnick let out a relieved sigh then pushed the second piece of paper closer. "Here's the only recent photo I have."

Judy reached for it and realized it was newspaper clipping. The picture showed a pretty fennec fox dressed in a fancy blue gown. She held a microphone and appeared to be singing at some kind of nightclub.

Finnick gestured to the picture. "She used to work at the Bengal Blue's Nightclub & Café… but that was awhile ago, and like I said…I haven't heard from her much…"

Judy looked up and cocked her head. "Why haven't you?" She regretted asking, as Finnick's hard stare bore into her.

"We had an argument over her marriage to a guy I felt wasn't good enough for her… he's now doin' time in the big house up by Timber Lake."

"Oh…" Judy sat back in her seat.

Nick cleared his throat. "Umm, is that all you can tell us, Big Guy? Do you have anything else?

Finnick shook his head. "All I have I gave you… Oh, her stage name is Dolly Lane, and her married name is Margaret Brooks, but she goes by Margie mainly."

"WAAAHH!" They all jumped a little at baby Cal's cries. His pacifier had fallen out and his big light brown eyes were brimming with tears. He stretched out his paws towards them, his cries growing louder.

Finnick jumped up and unstrapped Cal from the stroller. He picked the baby up and started rocking him back in forth in his arms.

Judy blinked and turned to Nick. Her own dumbfounded expression was mirrored on his face, and they glanced at Finnick.

"Come on, buddy, calm down. You're okay, Uncle Finny's got ya." He glanced towards Nick and Judy. "Don't even think about it."

Nick swallowed hard and ducked his head trying to conceal his grin.

Judy glanced from Finnick to baby Cal. "Do…Do you need us to pick up anything for you from the store? Baby formula…er … diapers?"

"Nope. Already taken care of."

Judy heard Nick choke back a chuckle. She shot him a look, and he met her gaze with a twinkle in his green eyes.

She wrinkled her nose at him then turned back to Finnick.

"Alright, We're on it. Come on Nick." She hopped down from the booth and turned, waiting for hi m to follow.

He blinked at her then followed suit. "Right. We'll follow the leads you gave us and touch base as soon as possible."

They headed to the door and waved goodbye to Finnick. He returned their wave with a quick nod.

"See you later, Uncle Finny." Nick called back, and quickly retreated out the door behind Judy.

Once in the car Nick turned to face her. "What are you planning, Carrots?"

Judy grabbed the keys from his paw and started the engine. "We're going to go shopping for formal wear, then we're going to pay a visit to Bengal Blue's Nightclub." She said, and winked at him.

"Ooo, should I wear my dancing shoes?" He asked teasingly.

"Sure, if you think you can keep up." She grinned and wrinkled her nose at him, then proceeded to drive towards Sahara Square's central shopping zone.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Oh My Goodness Gracious Me! I am blown away by the response I've had over this story! 482 views, 29 followers, 21 Favorites, & 13 reviews! I'm in shock. Thank you so much everyone! :D_

 _I went ahead and finished chapter 2, all of you inspired me to finish it really quickly. I also wanted to give you a quick update on how often to expect chapters. ;)_

 _Life is going to be busy for a while, so I can't promise chapters frequently, but starting today, I'll try to post chapters once a week or once every other week. I'm already in the process of writing a second fan-fiction called "Escaping Wonderland" (It's an AU crossover featuring my favorite OTP of all time Oncie & Punzie. I'd love for you to read it! Chapters 1-4 are already up.) and I want to finish their story. _

_Also, I want to explain a little how "Precinct 1:" is going to work. I hoping to write each story as if it were an episode of an hour long TV series. Each book will be titled Precinct 1: (Name of Case). So, this is the first book in a series._

 _This story is Nick & Judy's first case, and I have three more in my head already. Do you have any suggestions for the name of this case? I considered calling it "Bengal Blues" or "Baby Blues" but I'm not certain._

 _To answer foreveryoung123's question:_

 _Each story will focus on a case but I'm hoping to have quite a few Nick & Judy moments throughout. I have plans, because I ship them soooo much! So yes, it will have Nick & Judy feels. ;) Although, some cases may have more than others._

 _Again, I want to thank everyone who is reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I have chapter 3 in the works. I'm super excited to show you what happens next!_

 _Please review, and tell me what you think of the chapter. I love reading them, and they inspire me so much! Thank you, again for reading. :)_

 _Love,_

 _~OnciePunzie~_


	3. Chapter 3

"I must say, Carrots, you look be-aut-tiful." Nick commented as he helped her climb into the back of the long white limo.

"Thank you, you look pretty debonair yourself." She said gesturing to his black tux. "a suit becomes you, Slick Nick." She wrinkled her nose at him and shot him a teasing look.

"I know. It brings out all my charms." He said smoothly and sat down beside her. He looked at the driver through the window. "To Bengal Blues Nightclub, please!" He settled back in his seat and glanced over at Judy, who had pulled a notebook out of her small black handbag. He glanced her up and down; she was wearing a beautiful full length, periwinkle gown that brought out the violet in her eyes, and a pair of silver sandal heels that matched the shimmer in the dress. He was about to make another smooth comment when she tapped his arm with her paw.

"What did you find out about the nightclub?" She asked, looking up from her notes, carrot pen at the ready.

His eyebrows went up and he moved to face her. "Well…from what I dug up in the files, this little joint's been hoppin'. Apparently, there was a raid on it about two days ago for an illegal speakeasy supposedly hidden there."

Judy's ears shot up, and he had her full attention. "An illegal speakeasy? Did they find anything?"

"Nope, but I'm not surprised. The guys that normally run them don't make it easy to find the entrance, and apparently there was more going on _outside_ the club that night than in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… there was a hit and run that apparently happened a little after closing time right outside their front door."

"What happened?"

"Well… from the info I received from Clawhauser, someone apparently backed out, ran over an elderly Ram and killed her. They also found bloody paw prints around the scene of the crime, but no one was found. They assume someone was there, heard the sirens, and ran." Nick shrugged.

Judy's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Hmmm, did they say what type of animal the prints belonged too?"

Nicked nodded. "They did, and you're gonna love this…"

Her eyes flicked to his and waited questioningly.

He pulled a picture out of his suit pocket and handed it to her. It was of a small bloody paw print.

"…It was a print of a Fennec Fox."He raised his eyebrows waiting for Judy's reaction.

Her mouth fell open slightly as she took the picture, looking it over thoroughly. "A _Fennec_ fox! Nick! Do you suppose it was Margie?"

He shrugged. "That's what I would say. I had Clawhauser pull up what he could on her work records, and it said that she's still currently employed as a singer for the club's Jazz band, so I would assume it's her, but you never know."

Judy sat back in her seat, brow furrowed in thought. She glanced back down at the picture.

"Nick? What did you tell Clawhauser to get all this information?"

Nick grinned and started examining his paw. "Oh…I just gave him a birthday present."

Judy looked over at him. "A birthday present?"

"Two, two dozen boxes of donuts." He said holding up two fingers. "Besides, he owed me one for a small bet we had goin' on." He grinned at her stunned expression.

She opened her mouth trying to say something then shook her head. "No, nope. I'm not gonna ask."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Carrots. Nothing drastic."

She faced him again. Ignoring his comment. "You know, we can't tell Chief Bogo, that we're working on this case. It hasn't been called in yet. In fact we should have Finnick call it in as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about Chief Sunshine. It's just between us for the moment, and Clawhauser is going to see about pushing the case for us if Finnick does call it in."

"What do you mean _if_ he calls it in? You mean-"

Nick put a finger on her nose to silence her. "What I mean, Carrots, is let's see what we can accomplish tonight, before we have him call."

He withdrew his paw, and stared into her eyes. "Okay." He tapped her nose then proceeded to unbuckle from the seat as they drew up to the curb.

* * *

Judy stared at the small nightclub, it had a modern rustic feel, with a brick accent wall where the Jazz band was set up to play. She scanned the band members, searching for Margie.

"Your seat Madam."

Judy glanced up at the stately wolf that held out her chair. "Thank you."

She sat down and glanced at Nick as he sat across from her. She leaned across the table. "I feel a little over dressed." She whispered.

The other customers were dressed casual but nice. There was one other formal couple but that was it.

"Don't worry, Carrots." Nick said absentmindedly. "I'm sure your fashion taste will come in handy soon."

"Why? What did you see?"

"Shush! Waiter." Nick said picking up a menu.

"What may I get you to drink?" A tall alligator asked, pen in hand.

"Water please, with extra lemon." Nick said, flashing his most courteous smile.

The alligator nodded, and turned to Judy. "and for you miss?"

"Um…water will be fine."

The alligator arched an eyebrow, but nodded, and walked away.

Nick sat twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the waiter to go into the back, then he leaned and whispered. "Wait for my signal then follow me." He slipped out of his seat.

"Nick…" Judy started but he was already halfway across the room. He stopped and stood nonchalantly against the dessert counter. When the elephant working the counter went into the back he quickly jumped behind the counter and ducked under.

Judy glanced around, double checking that no one was watching.

"Carrots."

Her ears twitched to the whispered hiss before her eyes came back to the counter. She saw Nick beckoning to her, and she quietly slipped from her chair and made her way to the counter. She took one last glance around then hopped behind the counter.

Nick was crouched under the counter's overhang. "They always have a secret lever." He smirked. He pulled down what looked like a soda lever, and a passageway opened up. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Judy grinned. "Nice going. You're already on your way to solving your first case." She proceeded through the secret door.

"Second case." He noted behind her.

Once they'd stepped into the passageway the door shut behind them, they were in complete darkness inside the large wooden dessert counter.

"I can't see a thing." Judy whispered.

"It's alright, I got it." Nick whispered into her ear.

She felt him take her paw and lead her forward.

"There are stairs leading down, right in front of us. Watch your step."

She tentatively stepped forward and let Nick guide her down the stairs. Partway down she paused. "I can hear voices and music." she whispered.

"We're getting close then. Alright, time to act like we belong here." Nick lead her down the last few steps and he took her arm in his. She heard the sound of a button being pushed and gears turning. Suddenly, light appeared and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust.

They walked through the door, and entered into a luxurious room of white and gold. It was reminiscent of a 1930s nightclub with two levels and two sets of wide stairs that led down to a marble dance floor with a stage against the wall.

Nick tugged her along to a small two person table at the end of the second level, next to the balcony so they could see the dance floor and stage along with the whole length of the room.

"It looks like we're here in time for the show." Nick commented as a water buffalo came onto the stage holding a microphone.

"Thank you for coming! Tonight we have your favorite Jazz singer, Dolly Lane, along with the famous Scat Kat Blues Band."

The crowded erupted with applause.

"We hope you'll enjoy your night." The Buffalo bowed, then left the stage.

The lights dimmed and the sound of a trumpet pierced through the hushed crowd. The curtains opened and the silhouette of a trumpet playing cat was enlarged on a huge backdrop. The spotlight turned and focused on a tall white pillar in the middle of the stage, and there in the center stood a beautiful Fennec fox. Dolly Lane.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Yay! I finally finished chapter 3! I am astonished by all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows still coming in! Thank you soooo much! It's really inspiring. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)_

 _UPDATE: 4/12/16 - I apologize for the long wait on chapter 4. Lord willing, I'll be able to update soon. If I can get past this week, I'll have more time and hopefully more inspiration! I promise I have not forgotten about this story, I have two ideas and I need to decide which direction to go._

 _Thank you for all your reviews. They are so helpful and encouraging. Also, feel free to voice your questions in the reviews. I sometimes get my best ideas from reviews. ;D_

 _Thank you again, and I apologize for the long wait. Stay Sleuthy!_


	4. Chapter 4

Margie took a deep breath before heading out for her 7th curtain call. She stood center stage and forced out a charming smile. She refused to let her nerves show.

She took a final bow then headed for her dressing room. She vaguely heard one of the backstage workers say something to her in passing but she was too deep in her own thoughts to catch it.

She rushed into her dressing room, slammed the door shut and locked it. She leaned against the door trembling.

 _Why? Why did all this have to happen to her? Oh, why had she taken this job…_

She tried to keep her composure but the tears came anyway… along with the images from the night before.

 _"NO! Watch out!"_

 _Ernie's car backing out of the alley, not noticing the elderly ram walking past. A crash and a sickening crunch._

Margie's thoughts were interrupted. She fell against the wall her dressing room door was forced open. She barely missed being caught between the door and the wall. She scrambled to her feet and faced her rude intruder.

"Who taught you _knock-"_ Her face paled and she backed up against the wall. "Wait! I promise I won't say a word. _Please!"_ She let out a yelp as a paw came out and slapped her across the face.

Margie turned fearful eyes up at her assaulter, and before she could let out a scream, pain lanced through her head and the world went black.

* * *

Nick and Judy had a difficult time making their way backstage. It was crowded with stage hands, props, backgrounds, instrument cases, and people milling in the back waiting to go on stage.

"Move aside. Stage hands only back here." Nick and Judy narrowly missed being stepped on by an elephant carrying a large backdrop.

"Um, we're looking for Dolly Lane?" Judy asked hurrying to keep up with the Elephant.

"I don't have time for this, ask one of chorus girls." He never even looked at her. Judy sent him a disapproving frown and tapped her foot as he stalked away.

She wrinkled her nose. "Well, it doesn't look like…Nick?" He was gone. "Nick?"

"Carrots. Over here." Judy turned and followed the sound of Nick's voice.

"What did you find?"

Nick pointed with his thumb to a door with a faded golden star painted on.

"In the old movies nightclub singers like her have a backstage dressing room just for them…aannd most of the time it's noted by a big gold star. You need to get out a bit more, Carrots." He sauntered back a few steps and grinned at her.

Judy wrinkled her nose and let out an exasperated sigh, which only made his smug expression grow.

Judy ignored him and rapped on the door. "Hello? Is this Dolly Lane's room? My friend and I would like to talk with you if you're able."

They stood back and waited for a reply. Nothing. Judy knocked again, slightly louder this time. "Hello, is anyone in there?"

She cocked her ear towards the door waiting for any sound. She glanced towards Nick. He cocked an eyebrow then leaned around the corner and looked both directions, then he came up and gave the door a few quick taps.

"If you're not Dolly, would you mind telling us which dressing room is hers?" While talking he'd reached up and turned the door handle. There was a slight click and the door slowly opened.

Call it intuition or whatever but as soon as the door opened, Judy felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She held up her paw to signal Nick to wait, she leaned forward and gave the door a slight push to open it rest of the way.

Everything looked normal at first glance. The lights were on, and a small dressing table stood against the opposite wall with the old fashioned stage lights illuminating the mirror. Open makeup cases and a few pictures were on the table. There was a chair in the corner where a blue dress was laid out.

Judy took a few cautious steps inside, Nick right behind her. "Hello?"

They stopped at the center of the room, Judy turned in a circle viewing all of her surroundings, and as she glanced back to the door, she saw it. Blood.

Her heart froze and she tapped Nick's arm. He turned and followed her gaze. She felt him go still.

"Oh no…"

The blood was coming from near the wall behind the open door. Judy reached into her bag and found a tissue, she grabbed the door with the the tissue and cautiously pulled it back.

There was no body but blood dripped from the base of the wall and onto the floor, but it was the stained print to the side that drew Judy's attention. It was a bloody paw print just like the one found at the hit and run, the bloody paw print of a Fennec Fox.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Ta-da! I finally updated! I'm sooooo, sooo, sorry about the long delay. The last month and a half was busy, and I completely lost inspiration well, kind of...more like the inspiration on how to get from point A to point B. I think this story may end up going from short story with 6 chapters to becoming a Novella. We shall see._

 _Again, I'm sorry for the terribly long wait. I had absolutely no intention of not updating for this long._

 _I do have an announcement! My best friend, Constance Finnigan has posted the first three chapters of her fan-fiction "_ Pre-sode (Rebels of the Mobian Restoration)". _It's an amazing re-telling of Sonic the Hedgehog. Trust me, if you like Precinct 1. I'm pretty sure you'll love Pre-sode! Please check it out, this is her first fan-fiction and it's wonderfully written! You can find her story in my favorites on my "about page". I honestly can rave about her story enough!_

 _Thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews! It's really inspiring and I hope to bring you more soon. Also, if you would, tell me what you think of this chapter. Did you see that coming? Any idea what's going on? Muawhahhaaaa!_

 _Thanks again!_

 _~OnciePunzie~_


End file.
